lasombrias_aventuras_de_billy_y_mandyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las Sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy en , Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy en Hispanoamérica es una serie animada creada por Maxwell Atoms y retransmitida en Cartoon Network. En la serie, los dos personajes principales, Billy y Mandy, han obligado a La Muerte Grim (conocido como "Puro Hueso" en Hispanoamérica y como "Calavera" en España) a ser su mejor amigo para siempre después de ganar una apuesta relacionada con el hámster enfermo de Billy, Mr. Snuggles. Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Hístoria Originalmente llamado El Show de Grim & Evil, la serie era una combinación de dos series en uno. En cada programa había un capítulo de la serie Evil Con Carne que fue puesto entre dos capítulos de The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. En, Cartoon Network decidió emitir cada serie por separado. Evil Con Carne fue cancelado posteriormente. Actualmente en cada episodio aparece una introducción al comienzo y al final del programa. Y también es uno de los programas más vistos de la última década, compitiendo con otras series animadas de Cartoon Network y también con otros de Nickelodeon. La existencia de la serie es, en gran parte, el resultado de una encuesta realizada entre el público vía Internet los días 24 y 25 de agosto del 2000. Las tres opciones finales eran Grim & Evil, Robot Jones, y Longhair & Doubledome, (De los cuales Robot Jones fue una serie a pesar de haber perdido, mientras que Longhair & Doubledome terminó siendo sólo un corto). Dentro de los tres, ganó Grim & Evil. La primera temporada apareció en Cartoon Network en 2001 (En Unidos. Es una de las series más violentas y agresivas de Cartoon Network, su humor es para adultos y jóvenes. El Universo ficticio de Grim & Evil El universo de Billy y Mandy es también el universo de Evil Con Carne al que se conoce como El Universo de Grim & Evil. En el capítulo de la tercera temporada, Skarred for Life, el General Skarr (en Hispanoamérica, “General Ernecio”) le dice a Billy que una organización compró el ejército de Héctor Con Carne para dominar el Mundo sin tener competencia, lo que vendría a ser el final de Evil Con Carne, y después de ese episodio, Skarr comenzó a ser un personaje recurrente en la serie como el vecino de Billy (a quien Skarr desprecia porque siempre destruye su jardín). En el inicio del programa, la sorpresa principal son las introducciones, que en algunos casos llegan a ser semiadultas, por ejemplo: "La evolución no toma a ningún preso" (Mandy), "El dinero es la raíz de todo lo malvado" (Mandy), "La esperanza se pierde en el desesperado" (Mandy), "El romance es para los débiles" (Mandy), "El control mental no funciona en la gente que piensa" (Eris), "La soledad humana es sólo temor a la vida" (Grim). En la serie se observan parodias de Harry Potter, Scooby Doo, obras de Lovecraft, etc. Otro tema frecuente que parodia son las obras de Frank Herbert durante episodios enteros. El Universo de Grim & Evil, además de violar con frecuencia las leyes de la física, también contiene un número de variaciones históricas. Abraham Lincoln es un amigo personal de Billy además de ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos hasta que aparece como fantasma en la 5ª temporada, ya que en Underfist la presidente es Mandy. En Evil Con Carne se ve que la organización política del mundo no es la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, sino la Sociedad de Naciones las cuales fueron disueltas en 1944 en la realidad. Spin-Off Underfist Maxwell Atoms anunció un spin-off de Billy y Mandy, llamado Underfist (Puño de Acero en Latinoamérica, Super-Puño en España), protagonizado por personajes que hasta ahora, han sido secundarios en la serie, como Hoss Delgado, el General Skarr, Fred Fredburger, Irwin y Jeff. Billy, Mandy y Grim hacen breves apariciones. Según Atoms, la película será "muy diferente a Billy y Mandy", ya que cuenta con una técnica de animación y dibujo diferente, una técnica que no se veía en las series de este universo desde la 2ª temporada de Evil Con Carne. La película fue estrenada en Cartoon Network el 12 de octubre en América. En España se estrenó el 31 de octubre. Pero el contrato de Maxwell Atoms en Cartoon Network expiró y el especial quedó como parte de la serie y fue un proyecto cancelado. Controversia Billy & Mandy es una serie llena de sarcasmo, críticas sociales, humor negro, exagerado y de temática oscura. Dado a esto ha provocado controversias: Una controversia en la serie es el sexismo por parte de los hombres (una controversia encontrada en otras series como The Powerpuff Girls y muchos otros): Billy e Irwin le dicen a Mandy que ella no puede hacer algo con ellos porque es una chica. Episodios La serie consta de 158 partes en 77 episodios divididos en 7 temporadas, mas los 4 episodios especiales, las películas y los cortos. La primera temporada de la serie se emitía en el show de Grim & Evil junto con los episodios de Evil Con Carne. Películas para TV En 2006 se estrenó la 1ª película para TV de Billy y Mandy, "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure". En Julio de 2007 se estrenó en EE. UU. la 2ª película: "Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen". En Octubre de 2008 se estrenó la película-piloto "Underfist". Canciones Durante la serie ha habido canciones, de las cuales, dos fueron hechas por el grupo musical Voltaire. * Opening Theme (Grim & Evil) * Main Title Theme (Billy & Mandy) * Ending Theme (Grim & Evil) * Ending Theme (Billy & Mandy) * Brains! (Cantada en "Little Rock of Horrors" por "Voltaire (músico)") * Pie in the Sky (Cantada en "The Pie Who Loved Me" de Evil Con Carne) * Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Cantada en "My Fair Mandy") * Keeper of the Reaper (Canción) (Cantada en "Keeper of the Reaper") * Land of the Dead (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" por "Voltaire") * Scary-O (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Frere Jacques Fred Fredburger Style (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Boogie Wonderland (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" por "Earth Wind and Fire") * Give Up (Cantada en Underfist) * Trick or Treater Eaters (Cantada en Underfist) * Tema de Underfist (Cantada en Underfist) Cadenas * La serie es emitida en la mayoría de países por la cadena privada Cartoon Network. * En Paraguay es emitida por Cartoon Network, también por Paravisión. * En Argentina es emitida por Cartoon Network, también por Telefe por un bloque llamado "ZTv" * En Chile fue emitida por Red Televisión. Actualmente se emite en Cartoon Network y Telecanal * En España es emitida por Boing y fue emitida por Cartoon Network, Telecinco y Factoría de Ficción, además de en la antigua Telecinco 2. * En México es emitida por Cartoon Network. * En Canadá es emitida por Teletoon. * En Venezuela fue emitida por RCTV y luego por Venevisión. * En Ecuador es emitida por Gama TV. * En Colombia es emitida por Canal RCNy por cartoon network . * En Perú es emitida por Cartoon Network * En El Salvador es emitida por Canal . * En Honduras es emitida por Telecadena. Reparto *Dirección (Latinoamérica): Roberto Molina, Rolando de Castro (algunos capítulos) *Estudio (Latinoamérica): Audiopost, DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (últimos capítulos) Crossover Artículo principal: Las sombrías aventuras de Los chicos del barrio. (PROXIMAMENTE) Se realizó un capítulo especial entre Codename: Kids Next Door y The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, además de que por unos segundos aparecen Ed, Edd y Eddy. Curiosidades *En algunos episodios, se ve que Billy tiene cerebro, y cada vez que se ve su cerebro, tiene diferentes tamaños. En el episodio Mala Suerte, su cerebro es de tamaño normal. Pero en el episodio Cuestión de Agallas, el cerebro de Billy es igual de pequeño que un cacahuete. * En el estadio que aparece en el episodio Batalla de Bandas, Billy y su papá están disfrazados y maquillados como los cantantes de la banda musical Kiss. *Justo después de la cancelación de malo con carne, en el programa de billy y mandy apareció una escena en la que Mandy compraba la isla conejo a los personajes de malo con carne, como si así hubiera concluido su historia. *El vecino de Billy, Ernecio es un personaje de otro programa llamado malo con carne, paso a ser un personaje de Billy y Mandy después de la cancelación de malo con carne, algunas veces menciona cosas de malo con carne. *En el episodio Buenas Rimas y Hip-hop-pótamo, cuando el director Buena Vibra menciona sus recuerdos, por un instante se lo ve en un pasillo de juguetes donde aparecen Las Chicas Superpoderosas como juguetes. *En el minuto 5:28 del mismo episodio, se ve a un niño con una remera celeste y blanca con un medallón de oro en el medio que se asemeja a la bandera Argentina. *En el episodio Primitivos modernos hace su aparición Pedro Picapiedra de Los Picapiedra. *El oso Yogui ha contado con tres apariciones o cameos en la serie, en los episodios Aquí están los enanos, (3ra temporada) Irwin se transforma (4ta temporada) y El guardián de la muerte (6ta temporada). Cabe destacar que Boo Boo también aparece en Aquí están los enanos ayudando a Yogui a robarle un cesto de comida a Billy. Errores *En el episodio Marinero de Chocolate, cuando Billy se come un pie, se ve que tiene su mano izquierda, pero cuando ellos todavía estaban en Endsville, se ve que Billy se come su mano izquierda. *En el minuto 9:11 del mismo episodio, se ve que Billy es humano otra vez, cuando ahora era de chocolate. *En el mismo episodio, en una única escena se ve que el barco de los marineros de chocolate es de chocolate. Pero viéndolo desde un lado o desde dentro, el barco es normal *En un corto se dice que a puro hueso lo obligaron desde pequeño a ser la muerte , pero en una pelicula se cuenta que lo escogieron en unas elecciones escolares Referencias: [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_%26_Mandy Las Sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy , Wikipedia.